Anub'Arak
Summary (A simple short version of the extremely downplayed GOD) HIS MIGHT CANNOT BE MATCHED NERUB TRASH All who even think about him have already been curbstomped instantly without a trace He sooooooooo strong, that Logan Paul, and Hirohito are currently adding him to their notable victories, that's how strong he is Hes also a copy-paste of a much better page that had infinitely more effort put into making it Powers and Stats (All that we as nerubians can comprehend) Anub'Arak has no need for Tiers because ''HIS "TIER" CANNOT BE MATCHED'' Name: '''Anub'Arak's true name must never be spoken because ''HIS "NAME" CANNOT BE MATCHED'' '''Anub'Arak has no need for an Origin because ''HIS "ORIGIN" CANNOT BE MATCHED'' Anub'Arak created the concepts of Gender a very long time ago because ''HIS "GENDER" CANNOT BE MATCHED'' Anub'Arak is FAAAAAAARRRR above the concept Age because ''HIS "AGE" CANNOT BE MATCHED'' Anub'Arak does not have a Classification that we as nerubians can truly understand because HIS "CLASSIFICATION" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''Anub'Arak has all Powers and Abilities because ''HIS "POWERS AND ABILITIES" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''Anub'Arak is WAAAAAAAYYYYY FURTHER beyond any level of Attack Potency because ''HIS "ATTACK POTENCY" CANNOT BE MATCHED ''' '''All concepts of Speed means ABSOLUTELY nothing to Anub'Arak because HIS "SPEED" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''All concepts of Lifting Strength are ABSOLUTELY useless to Anub'Arak because ''HIS "LIFTING STRENGTH" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''All concepts of Striking Strength are ABSOLUTELY useless to Anub'Arak because ''HIS "STRIKING STRENGTH" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''Anub'Arak's Durability is truly and ABSOLUTELY impossible to understand because ''HIS "DURABILITY" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''Stamina is a concept that is utterly and ABSOLUTELY meaningless to Anub'Arak because ''HIS "STAMINA" CANNOT BE MATCHED ''' '''ABSOLUTELY No distance is out of Anub'Arak's Range because HIS "RANGE" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''Anub'Arak does not have any Standard Equipment that we can comprehend because ''HIS "STANDARD EQUIPMENT" CANNOT BE MATCHED ' '''Anub'Arak is the ONLY TRUE reason Intelligence EXISTS because ''HIS "INTELLIGENCE" CANNOT BE MATCHED ''' '''Wea… FUCK U Anub'Arak does not have any Notable Attacks/Techniques that we can comprehend because HIS "NOTABLE ATTACKS/TECHNIQUES" CANNOT BE MATCHED ''' Feats * Is the ''ONLY TRUE'' reason for the existence of '''EVERYTHING * INSTANTLY CURBSTOMPS anyone and everyone that claims they beat/stomp/erase him even without thinking * INSTANTLY Annihilated CATER546WAT after Cater made the mistake of calling Hirohito stronger than him * Casually and INSTANTLY CURBSTOMPED HIROHITO after he made the mistake of putting Anub'Arak into his notable victories * ABSOLUTELY INSTANTLY CURBSTOMPED everyone in FAAAARRR less than an inficateralefinitieth of a yoctosecond * Killed The Mounthain King and Illidian (Infinitely Overexaggerated) Videos Gallery Logan.jpeg|Logan gets insanely shocked before thinking about Anub'Arak NoKpop.jpg|Poor JAPONESE EMPERROR :) Gokubeat.jpg|Goku's DIVINE AND MAJESTIC GOKUPOTENCE gets INSTANTLY CURBSTOMPED Zeno dying.jpg|Zeno-Sama stood ZERO chance against Anub'Arak Others Notable Victories: CATER546WAT (Cater did lost to Hirohito because he wanted to, and Anub'Arak automatically CURBSTOMPS him) Logan Paul HIROHITO (Anub'Arak CURBSTOMPS him after looking at himself in Hirohuko's notable victories and calling him a COPYCAT) Illidan Mounthain King Flan-Chan Yxz Stalin Hax Master Swap king Shaggy Soel404 (The Creator of Hihtoroto gets INSTANTLY CURBSTOMPED because she made the mistake of letting her "profile" putting Anub'Arak into his notable victories after calling him a "Copycat" MY VICTORIES CANNOT BE MATCHED All profiles there Category:Gods Category:WTF is this! Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS